


Late Nights & Old Friends

by WoofyWriter (lesbomancy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/WoofyWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Gunderson, a chubby aging private eye, finishes the noir storyline of his lifetime and takes down a few criminal organizations... afterwards he goes to relax at the local bar and finds an old acquaintance, a boxer by the name of Kyle McGree. What starts as friendly drinks ends as something a lot more fun for the two aging old men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights & Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Another random smut drabble. Never did m/m before or furry stuff, so I hope it was at least passable. I mean, I DID type it on a tablet, so whatever! It's a thing! Thanks for reading!

It was a longer week than he was used to, one too many fistfights and diabolical plots to unravel for the gut-heavy private detective. After dealing with everything that he had, the only thing he wanted to do was relax at a dark, smoky club with a stout glass of something cheap that’d burn his throat. He already was through the door to his favorite haunt by the time the warmth of the joint made him take off his trenchcoat. Setting it on the back of the nearest stool, he took a seat and the bartender showed up just in time to ask him what he wanted - the usual. When the drink came and the tell-tale horribly addictive flavor and slow burn crept down his throat he finally felt himself relax.

The bar wall mirror gave him the first proper look at himself that he had in nearly two weeks. Barry Gunderson, private eye. He’d put more than his fair share of weight on in recent years, and for a boar it wasn't as bad as it could be. Stubble dotted the peach fuzz of his porcine snout and his tusks rested against his round, pig nose. He kept them filed appropriately - nobody took a pig serious if they looked wild. The fuzzy, pink fur that covered him from head to trotters looked a little faded, maybe thin, but he refused to think so. Years ago, he’d have a cute number wrapped under his arm after a job like this, a fan or a partner to share in his drunken revelries. Years weren’t kind to Barry, so with a sigh and the droop of his angular pig ears he ordered another bourbon. Better to burn up the lonely feelings.

“Barry Gunderson,” a thick voice called out from behind. Barry looked down his snout at the wall mirror, seeing someone he thought he’d never see again. Kyle McGree - professional boxer.

The literal gorilla of a man lumbered over, slapping Barry hard on the back before taking a seat. His purple-black fur, stubby limbs and natural strength shown through his bouncing belly and too-tight dress shirt and blazer.

“Kyle - it’s been ages,” Barry said. “Get you a drink?”

Waving his hand, Kyle got one himself from the bartender wordlessly. Must be a regular. “No need, been drinking here for a few weeks. Heard you had some problems with the Sarrinos? Saw the ruckus at the old docks and something told me you had a part in it.”

“I did, those gang bangers aren’t gonna walk this time.”

The gorilla laughed, slapping Barry’s back again, his fingers tensing. “Sure won’t. Broke most of their legs from how the TV made it sound.”

“They were askin’ for it.” Barry grinned, lips curling around his dulled tusks.

“Ain’t you a little avenging angel. You don’t mind if we catch up for a bit, d’ya?” Kyle grinned, his pearly whites standing out from his own stout muzzle.

“Always got time for you… if you’re buying.”

“Anything for an old friend,” Kyle cackled, waving over the bartender. “Two more of what he got - keep ‘em coming!”

Barry shook his head with the overly joyous displays from Kyle but he didn't see the need to stop him. The man was always one of his favorite pals, a real reliable man. He was there when the hitmen from the Meretti cartel were going to skin Barry’s pink, fuzzy ass and he’s never looked back since. Of course Barry wondered why a small time boxer with a temper problem hung around a PI but by the time the drinks arrived he stopped caring.

Hours passed and when all the drinking and hollering was said and done they were at Barry’s place - Kyle reminiscing loudly the entire way to the combination office-apartment. With how many drinks he had he was struggling to get the key in the door and Kyle was precariously close to taking a face dive into the acid treated concrete. Barry agreed to let Kyle stay over his place if they got too drink - no way he’d let someone as dear to him as Kyle get killed because he swerved into an oncoming traffic lane.

The door clicked open and Barry stumbled in with Kyle behind him, the pigs thick fingers curling around a leather strap before he pulled down a murphy bed. Kyle flopped on it immediately, taking off his shoes and losing his blazer. The muscular-yet-fat physique of the large man made him feel warm, a little too warm for his comfort, especially with him sitting on his bed. With a snuffle, Barry cleared his throat.

“Make yourself at him, Kyle. I’ll pull out the couch.”

“Sure thing, pal!” Barry slurred.

As he sat there, drunkenly getting his bearings Barry went to the wash room to splash his face. It was unseasonably warm for him - and it was spring. Maybe it was the bourbon. He always had weird experiences if he drank too much. He pulled off his tie, unbuttoned the first few buttons on his collar and splashed his face. The cool water calmed him down by a lot and with a few deep breathes and a quick inspection of his battered porcine face he headed outside to the couch. It wasn't a pull out - but he forgot that.

Barry sat down, an audible sigh escaping him as he rubbed his plush stomach, scratching the fur underneath. When he was able to focus he saw Kyle pulling his shirt off.

“Hope ya don’ mind.. get warm when I’m drunk,” Kyle slurred.

The warmth came back to hit Barry. Seems Kyle wasn’t the only one.

“Don’t worry about it, big guy.” Barry said.

For whatever reason he couldn’t take his eyes off of the gorilla. They were both drunk, but the raw strength and manliness of Kyle was intoxicating. The gorilla moved down to rub at his feet and Barry licked his snout subconsciously. The socks were a little tight, he could see the outline of Kyle’s pads in them, especially as he wiggled his finger-like toes. Kyle was humming to himself, groaning loudly as he massaged his feet.

“My dogs are killin’ me, been on my feet all day. Doesn’t happen to you because of yours, does it?” Kyle asked.

Barry shook his head, wiggling his fat trotters on the floor. “Knew a lemur once - said it’s like standing on two toes.”

“Ain’t that a thng,” Kyle said.

He grunted again, rubbing his feet. Barry felt his erection begin to swell in his pants as the shirtless gorilla massaged his own feet. Before long he was as hard as he’d ever been before, hands kneading his slack legs to avoid touching himself as he caught himself thinking of how Kyle’s feet felt without the socks, how they smelled.

“I could help you out if you want, buddy.” Barry said. “My ex told me I worked magic with my hands.”

“Ain’t that the one who left you for the anteater who owned the street car company upstate?” Kyle chuckled as Barry nodded.

“She was a dame to kill for - but not one to die for.” He grinned at Kyle’s laugh.

The gorilla wiggled his toes, laying back on a pillow with both hands on his plump stomach. “Go for it if you think you can make ‘em stop barking. I give up.”

Barry’s heart nearly leapt out of his stomach. Why was Kyle so hot, especially his damn feet? He didn’t really care, only because they both drank enough so that their inhibitions were gone. Fuck it, Barry thought. So he stood up and moved to the foot of the bed, taking up Kyle’s paws as their laid in their socks. Chubby fingers wrapped around the right foot, thumb moving in circles as he began to massage them. The finger-like toes splayed out as Kyle moaned, low and pleased.

“Ooooh, yea’. Your ex was onta somethin’,” Kyle said, closing his eyes.

The pressure in his pants was driving him insane. He wanted to dive between Kyle’s feet and let their scent fill his snout, he wanted to.. taste them. The idea was new, he hadn’t had these impulses when he massaged his ex-wife Marion.. but then again she had small, dainty paws. Nothing like these muscular, fat stinky paws between his hands. He kept massaging them, his cock throbbing as Kyle groaned and moaned, the gorilla’s enormous bulge stiffening under his own slacks.

“Think-.. it’d be swell if I took your socks off, Kyle?”

Lifting his hand away from his crotch, Kyle made a noise. “Wh-.. uh! You do what you gotta do, buddy. I’m just here for the ride..”

Barry couldn’t believe it, he was grinning from ear to ear as he pulled off the gorilla’s socks, exposing the man’s tender, large feet. His hands took grasp of one foot each and he began to massage them. His eyes locked on Kyle’s bulge and he felt himself have a pang of want. Barry knew he always preferred men - he always enjoyed cruising for ‘straight men’ during his teen years.. but this was new. He always liked them small and wispy.. yet here he was fantasizing about taking a gorilla’s cock in his snout - a burly, hairy fat man with a thick cock and huge feet.

Those feet. He kept massaging them, fingers running up and down, lacing through his toes and squeezing. Before long Barry got bold and lowered his snout for a whiff.. and Kyle moaned. Emboldened, he stuck his tongue out and rested it on the heel of the gorilla’s foot. He pressed down, licking the length of the man’s wide foot with as much of his tongue as he could manage. The gorilla groaned again, hand deep inside his pants as he fondled his own cock.

“You feelin’ a little horny, aren’t ya?” Kyle slurred.

“Yeah,” Barry returned. “So are you.”

“Mmmhm,” Kyle growled. “You gonna keep lickin’ or what?”

Barry grinned, pulling Kyle’s foot back to his face. The strong, heady scent made his eyes reel back as he lashed his tongue out against the sensitive flesh, his hand massaging the other, twisting his fingers and moving between the toes and pads. Kyle wiggled and flexed his toes, Barry’s tongue flicking between each toe before sucking on them loudly. The finger-like appendages wiggling and fighting against him despite Kyle having pulled his pants down to play with his massive cock.

He wished that he had another hand, or that he could lick both of Kyle’s feet at once so he could rub at his own erection. It was tight, throbbing.. he had nothing to do with it. But Kyle could see this on his partner and did his best to help out as the gorilla mashed his foot against his fat porcine lover’s face. Kyle withdrew his foot from Barry’s hand and unzipped the pig’s pants, pulling them down roughly. The finger-toe digits grasped at Barry’s bulge, caressing it gently, squeezing the man’s balls ever so slightly.

Meanwhile, Barry lost himself in Kyle’s foot. It smelled different now that it was slick and wet with his saliva - better. It drove him mad, absolutely crazy. He was lapping at the gorilla’s foot like it was the last drop of water on earth, snorting and chuffling. When Kyle took his foot out of his grasp, Barry brought both hands up to grasp at the massive paw in his face, massaging and caressing it and pulling it close as possible to his snout.

“Didn’t take you for a bottom, buddy.” Kyle said with a grin. “Or a paw slut.”

As Kyle’s foot-paw rubbed against his underwear he could feel the wet droplets of pre-cum making it ever so slick. He didn’t take himself for one of those, either.. he was a fat, middle-aged bisexual pig who loved a middle-aged man’s stinky, sweaty feet.

Kyle yanked away both of his feet, grinning wide as he sat up and pulled off his pants.

“That what you wanna be, or do I got that wrong?”

He was pissed off more than anything, he wanted those feet back on him. “Yeah’” he said snappily. “Never been the bitch before.”

“So you wanna be mine for tonight or what?” Kyle lifted his foot - the one coated in Barry’s saliva - and licked it off himself with a smile.

“Yeah,” Barry said nervously. Unsure.

Kyle stood up, pushing Barry back to the center of the room. He began to undress the man and it was one of those rare occasions where Kyle didn’t slouch - he was almost a full head taller than Barry. As he pulled off their underwear he took a little step closer so that their cocks touched. Kyle ran his wide, stubby fingertips across Barry’s smaller porcine dick to tease him.

“I know what you’re thinkin’, you can’t be a bottom ‘cause you’re a big guy, right?’

“Yeah. I’m a wise-cracking PI.. not some twink at a bar drinkin’ shirley temples.” Barry said.

“You’re wrong. If ya good with followin’ my orders, I’ll show ya how you can be the best little foot slut in the district. If ya trust me.”

Barry’s cock began to throb. This was insane and they were still drunk but if he could finally let go, let a strong man like Kyle take over and order him around-... he got wiggly just thinking about it. They were two fat older men in a one-room.. hardly a dominatrix’s dungeon. But it’s how he liked it. Barry’s way.

“Let’s do it, slick. I trust you.”

The gorilla leaned down, grabbing both sides of Barry’s face roughly before locking them in a rough, bourbon-scented kiss. They snorted and grunted for a good minute until their lips threatened to get numb, then Kyle broke the kiss. “On ya knees, bitch.”

Barry was weak, horny beyond comprehension. He slid down onto his knees and Kyle pried the pig’s mouth open, inserting half of his massive cock into his lover’s snout. He kept it there, held his throbbing gorilla dick in Barry’s mouth before taking out.

“You wanna cum with my feet on you or your dick?” Kyle asked.

Barry was still in shock from having a dick that big in his snout, it was TOO big.. he coughed out a response. “My face… I gotta-... I NEED to lick your feet, Kyle.”

Kyle moved, patting the bed beside him. “Up here, on your back.”

He wasn’t sure what the bed would accomplish - maybe a little comfort but he wanted to be at the foot of the bed with those sweaty, stinky footpaws all over his face. As he laid down, he noticed that Kyle got up and had his back turned. When he turned back, his thick gorilla cock was glistening ever so slightly and he was stepping up onto the bed. He squatted above Barry’s torso, resting his feet on either side of the pig’s head. Without a word he guided himself onto Barry’s cock, the gorilla man groaning loudly as he fully sheathed the pig’s dick inside of him.

Kyle’s giant dick twitched and throbbed and as he wrapped one hand around it he also lifted one foot.

“Here’s your treat. Don’ come ‘fore I do.” Kyle lowered his foot onto Barry’s face and the pig man all but snorted in delight, his hands raising to feel and flex around the foot. He sniffed and inhaled and struggled to keep his mind in the moment as Kyle was now bobbing up and down on Barry’s cock. Everything felt so overwhelmingly good and positive that he almost came - but he held it back. He had to.

The two fat men continued to fuck and Kyle even got active with his foot. He rubbed it over Barry’s face, inserted his finger-toes for the pig to suck on like a dick and eventually he even let him lick his feet and toes again. Barry went foot-crazy, his tongue a twisting whirlwind as it flicked and swirled on the pads and between the toes. As Kyle pressed hard into Barry’s face he found he only liked it further - it felt like he had a lot of pressure on him and as weird as it sounded to him - it made the foot better. Stinkier. Tastier.

He didn’t even realize at first when Kyle pulled his foot away, the gorilla man jerking off and bouncing off the pig’s cock. Kyle’s thick fingered-hand pumped away at his erection - it was aimed at his foot which was covered in saliva. Barry found himself excited, really excited and he began to thrust harder into Kyle.

“Ehehaha! You want my cum that bad? Want to lick it off my toes? Fuckin’ slut!” Kyle bellowed, his cock twitching and pulsing as ropes of warm cum shot out against the pads of his foot, the gorilla holding it closer so that each subsequent pulse went between each toe. He wiggled then together, making it messy before hovering the foot over Barry’s face.

“Tongue out, slut,” Kyle ordered. Barry stuck his tongue out, chuffling in excitement as his own cock threatened to lose it inside the gorilla’s huge, tight ass. Kyle lowered his foot directly onto Barry’s tongue and the pig began to lick the strong, salty liquid off like it was his life purpose. Normally Barry hated cum - it was too strong for his taste, he’d much prefer a condom or taking a load on his body.. but this was the best way to get rid of it, like a candy coated apple, especially with how Kyle’s feet tasted so.. delicious.

His tongue swept around the entire foot, lips massaging the flesh as he sucked every last droplot off from the pads and between the toes. Then he felt Kyle clench around his cock and begin to bounce, the pig man letting out a squeal of pleasure before thrusting in and out of the gorilla. He could barely focus on licking the man’s huge foot now and it wasn’t before long that he was threatening to cum.

“I feel you twitchin’, slut. You gonna cum? You gonna cum in my big ass, you little fat pig?” Kyle was jerking off again and he lifted his foot away from Barry - in fact, he was sure that Kyle didn’t stop jerking off to begin with. Thoughts left quickly, however, as Barry’s stubby cock exploded inside of Kyle’s ass’ splashing the gorilla’s cavity with a good week’s worth of cum. Kyle’s ass tightened considerably and Barry felt like he was being milked before Kyle came again.

“Open your mouth, whore!” Kyle cried as he came again, a greater yield than before. It buffetted Barry’s face and chest, trails starting at his lips and stopping on his forehead. It only made his own orgasm greater and he bucked and twitched wildly until he was nothing more than a cum-less husk.

Usually he would’ve felt shame at this part… but he didn’t. He just felt fufilled, especially as Kyle’s finger-toe smeared some of his own cum off of Barry’s face, the gorilla man struggling to lick it off.

“Yechh… sorry, bud. Didn’t drink enough water today.” Kyle grinned, sliding off of Barry’s cock and onto his stomach. He took nearly 70% of the bed.. so Barry let him have the other 30, waddling over to the bathroom to wash his face.. again.

After a thorough session with some hand soap and his short facial and chest fur, Barry flopped on the couch in a pair of boxers. Kyle was already snoring something fierce.. and it had to be almost 2AM. Barry may not have gotten a huge party or the key to the city but he did get to celebrate… and he hoped it wasn’t just a one time celebration as he stared at the soles of Kyle’s delicious, huge feet.

Maybe he’d wake up his best friend in a new way. He smiled, turning on his side and pulling a sheet over himself. A little feet for breakfast sounded just fine to him.


End file.
